Shikon High: Chronicles
by Teh FoxBoy
Summary: Kagome and her friend Ayame are two new students at Shikon High. Along with their friend Sango, they meet new people in the hope to find friendship, compainions and possibly love. Pairings: InuKag MirSan KouAya


**Author Notes**: This is my first shot at a fanfiction that I'm going to dedicate myself to finishing. We're going by American standards. School will be divided into 2 "Semesters". Each semester contains 5 periods (4 classes, 1 lunch). Each period will be 73 minutes long. With a 5 minute break to get to the next class.

The school-year is going to be edited slightly. 37 weeks of school. (Remember, there's still holidays in that), 2 week of exams. September 1 to Jan 23 is school. Jan 26-30 is exams. Feb 2 – May 21 is school. May 24-28 is exams. School time: 8:30am – 3pm

There's going to be anywhere from 1-5 chapters to cover 1 week of school. (Depending on importance of events)

Reviews are more than welcome, as are flames. I'll most likely be able to respond to nearly each and every Review/Flame.

These characters won't appear in the story: Kikyo, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo

Oh. I'm not creative with the titles. I'll edit titles if need be.

**Basic outline**: All the characters of Inuyasha are going to High school, the high school's name? Shikon High. Some of them will be starting in grade 10, others will are back for another year in grade 11. Relationship pairs will be the usual. Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame (eventually, probably near later chapters).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

****

****

****

**Chapter 1 – New Days  
**

**  
**

****

****

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's body twitched as the scream echoed throughout the house. She opened her eyes to a dim light coming in through her window. She turned her head over to look at her alarm clock.

"7:15…am? I don't have school till 8:30..." she grumbled. Turning her head back over. She closed her eyes again. _Today is the first day of my new school…I'll be going to Shikon high, with Ayame. Sango will be there too. She's told me a lot about it. Maybe I shouldn't miss my first day_.

Kagome could hear steps coming from the stairs towards her room. _Who is that?._ Kagome opened her eyes again just as the door was opened. Her mother stood in front of her.

"Good, you're awake. Hurry up and get up. You don't want to be late for your first day."

Her mother left the room. Kagome could hear the footsteps slowly fade away. She grumbled again and sat up in her bed. Taking a deep breath and yawning, she stood up out of the bed. She flicked off her alarm, and turned on the radio. It tuned itself into the start of a new song while she got up and looked into the mirror. She picked up the brush and proceeded to straighten her hair as the song played on.

_Hello_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me_

_Is there anybody home?_

Kagome reached over and flicked off the radio. She put down the brush and walked downstairs.

The same song continued on the radio in the kitchen.

_Come on, now,_

_I hear you're feeling down_

_Well I can ease your pain_

_Get you on your feet again_

_Relax._

_I'll need some information first_

_Just the basic facts._

_Can you show me where it hurts?_

Kagome took a seat at the table and her mother handed her a plate. The plate was covered with two eggs, a few pieces of bacon, and a slice of toast with butter. A glass of orange juice sat beside the plate. She picked up a fork and looked at her food. _Food…I don't feel like breakfast today. But, I'll eat it just to keep mother happy._ Kagome poked the bulge in the egg, it split itself opened and the yolk oozed onto the plate. Picking the piece of toast off the plate, she dipped it into the yolk and swirled it around for a moment. She looked at the clock, 7:22. _7:22__? It's only been 7 minutes? Today is going to be a slow day._ Kagome put the soaked edge of the toast into her mouth and bit into it. Her usual breakfast, on another typical day. Except today she was being transferred to a new high-school. She wasn't sure if she should be excited about it, or nervous. Her friend Sango went to Shikon high school, and her friend Ayame was going to be joining her there this year. Sango lived at an apartment near the high school because she had no family to live with. The government supported her education and housing for her to future her life.

Kagome went after the bacon. If she ate something, that's all she'd need to do to satisfy her mother. She put a few pieces into her mouth and began chewing. She looked over at her grandfather reading the morning newspaper. Finishing the bacon and swallowing. Kagome looked up from her mess that seemed to absorb her plate.

"Thank you mother. That was delicious."

Kagome's mother turned around from the stove and looked at her plate. "But there's so much food left, are you sure you had enough to eat?"

"I'm sure that I did."

"Well, remember to take your lunch to school. I don't want you going hungry." Her mother replied.

Kagome nodded silent as she got up. She took a few paces towards the fridge, opened it, and grabbed the lunchbox. She closed the door and walked towards the front door.

Kagome looked down at the watch that was on her wrist. _7:31am__…Why is time passing so slowly? I'll just look at my class schedule, maybe that will help pass the time._

She walked over to the front door, opened the closest and took out her backpack. She unzipped the front pocked and pulled out the schedule for her classes. As she held it in her hand she glanced over it as a reminder of what classes she had.

The schedule showed her 5 periods. Her first period was English, the second was Math. Than came her lunch. Oh, how she enjoyed lunch. She could talk to her friends and relax. No need to do work during then. Fourth period would probably be her worst, science. Kagome wasn't gifted in any particular subject. She was more or less an all-around girl, but she hated science, it was never her strong subject. Fifth was a good ending for a day though, Phys Ed. She could have fun in there.

Kagome glanced at her watch again. _7:49am…_she thought. _Time went faster than I hoped for. I have to wait for Ayame to show up so we can go to Shikon High together._

As she finished her thoughts, a light knock came on the door. Kagome turned her attention towards the door. _Ayame?__ If that's her, she's here early_. She reached for the knob and turned it, then pulled the door open. Ayame stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. She waved to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome! We don't want to be late for our first day of High school!"

Kagome put a smile on her face. She picked up her backpack and put it on.

"Bye mother! I'm leaving now!" she yelled

"Have fun Kagome!" her mother replied.

Kagome walked out the door and closed it behind her. She smiled again and looked at Ayame. The two started to walk to Shikon High.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

An alarm began to start its morning routine as a boy slept beside it. The boy shot up in surprise.

"What…the…hell!" he turned towards the alarm and slammed his fist on it. He made a large dent in the middle of the alarm. It beeped its last beep.

Inuyasha turned toward the heap of plastic that was once his alarm clock. There was only one word for this. "Fuck."

He rolled out of bed (literally), stood up, and started his tread downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he began to boil some water so that he could have ramen. Inuyasha stood there staring at the water until it brought itself to a boil, he then progressed to pick up a cup of ramen and open it. He then took the pot and poured the water in the cup, then sat back down. Those 3 minutes that passed seemed to take forever. When the time passed, he picked up the cup of ramen and tore off the lid. Inuyasha opened a drawer and grabbed a fork. He stabbed the ramen and began to eat with inhuman speed.

During his feeding frenzy he looked at the clock. _7:54am__…class starts in 30 minutes…school is half-way across town…oh shit._ Inuyasha panicked. He ran over to the garbage and threw in his cup of ramen, with the fork. Using his demon speed, he ran for the front door, grabbed his backpack, and rushed out the door. He stopped to lock it behind him, considering no one was home at the time.

He stopped to think. _Why am I rushing? I've made it there in 30 minutes before by walking. Wait, shit. I promised Miroku I'd meet him there at about __8:10__ today. Shit. I'm going to have to run._

Inuyasha started to dash to school. He wasn't the type of person to tell someone he'd do something, then end up not doing so. It was a matter of pride. Using quite a bit of his demon speed, Inuyasha ran through the crowds as he headed towards the school. The streets weren't as crowded as one expected, considering today was the first day of school for most people.

He looked back down at his watch. _7:59. Good, I'm making good time. I'll be there on time to meet Miroku._ He looked back up and saw two girls walking right in front of him. He didn't have time to react.

CRASH

Inuyasha crashed right into the girls. All three of them fell down to the ground. The girls looked dazed and confused. Inuyasha recovered quickly and turned towards them.

"Oi Wrench! What the hell were you doing standing in the middle of the sidewalk? Bitch!" he practically yelled at her.

Kagome and Ayame both turned around and looked at the kid who just ran into them.

Kagome stood up and stuck her face right in the boy's face. "Excuse Me! You were the one that ran into us! You should be the one apologizing!"

Inuyasha stood there shocked. Not many people talked back to him. He, after all, was a very strong hanyou, stronger than most youkai.

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch, it read 8:02am. "I don't have time for this. Get the hell out of my way" he said as he shoved his way through the two girls.

He made a run down the street so he could meet Miroku on time.

Kagome and Ayame both stood up and looked where the he ran off to. Kagome turned to Ayame. "Who was that guy?" she asked.

Ayame looked back at Kagome "I don't know, but he was pretty hot…too bad he's a hanyou."

Kagome looked horrified and pissed off at the same time. "Hot?! That bastard was hot? He ran into us, blamed it on me, called me a wrench, AND a bitch. Then he ran off! And you think he's hot?! I don't have time for this in the morning. We need to get to school before it starts. I don't want to be late my first day."

Ayame slowly nodded and let out a small "Yep". She knew well enough that Kagome was not a fun person to deal with when she was angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood outside the gates. He looked at his watch quickly. It read 8:09am. _Great, I'm earlier than I hoped. That running paid off. I thought those damn bitches I ran into might have made me late._

"Oi Inuyasha!" came from a voice behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, good. You're here."

Miroku nodded. "Since you're here too, let's get going."

Miroku started to walk through the doors of the school, Inuyasha quickly trailed after him.

"Why did you want me here early anyways? It's the first day of school."

"You'll see."

Inuyasha shrugged off what Miroku said. Even though the two had been best friends since grade 1, Miroku was still a tricky person. One never knew what he was up to. He looked at his watch 8:14am

Miroku lead both of them throughout the hallways to a door near the back of the school. Rarely anyone came to this part of the school, considering there were no official classes back here.

Inuyasha turned and eyed Miroku "Why the hell are we here?"

Miroku gave a small smile and looked at Inuyasha. "This, my friend, is going to be our own get-a-way room for the year." He pulled out a key and jammed it into the keyhole. Turning it quickly, he opened the door and stepped in. Miroku flipped the light switch.

The room itself was a nice-sized room. It was maybe about 12 feet wide by 16 feet long. Inside it contained its own couch which resided against a wall. A television sat on a table 6 feet or so from the couch, just a small one. There was a SNES system hooked up on the TV, with the controllers going towards the couch. Games were scatted around the console. A light coat of dust seemed to cover everything in the room. A table was beside the couch, 4 chairs surrounded it.

"This is amazing Miroku…how'd you find it?"

Miroku smiled again "I have my ways…"

The bell rang signaling that the first period class would start in five minutes.

"I'm going to class. I'll see you second in Math." Said Inuyasha as he ran down the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This takes off from where Inuyasha ran into Kagome and Ayame)

Kagome and Ayame walked beside each other after their rough visit from that boy. Neither of them knew who he was, and never had time to ask.

"Ayame, you said something about that boy being a hanyou. What do you mean?"

Ayame's smile faded slightly. "Oh, that? My family has strict rules on anything involving relationships. Any dating relationship that a family member has must be done with a full youkai. Not a hanyou and not a human." _That means I won't be able to date that hot hanyou…whoever he was._

Kagome looked at Ayame with a calm look. "No, not that. I wanted to know how you knew he was a hanyou."

Ayame smiled again "In all the years you've known me, you've forgotten that I'm a wolf youkai?"

"That's right! I'm sorry that I forgot."

"It's okay. We should get to school soon. Class starts in less than 20 minutes." Ayame replied.

Kagome sped her pace up a bit. "Okay. I don't want to be late for my first day at Shikon High anyways. I just got transferred here."

"You mean we just got transferred here. Friends, after all, stick together." Ayame added.

Ayame and Kagome kept their pace until they reached the front gates of their destination. Shikon High school was in front of them, the school where they would spend the next three years of their life. Kagome thought back to what class she had first. _English_

Kagome looked over at Ayame. "Ayame, what class do you have first?"

Ayame reached into her pocked and produced a schedule. She opened it up and began to read it. "First is English, second is Science, third is lunch, fourth is art. Finally, fifth is Phys Ed."

"You have English first? That means we're in the same class together! I also have lunch and Phys Ed with you!" replied an excited Kagome.

The bell rang. Kagome looked down at her watch. 8:25 Am. _But class doesn't start for another five minutes, unless that was a warning bell. With the size of this school, it just might be._

They both ran towards their classroom. This wasn't their first time in the school itself. Sango had shown them around, and introduced them to some of the teachers near the end of the school year. Both of them finally cam across the classroom and stepped inside. A teacher sat at the desk reading a newspaper.

Ayame approached the teacher. "Excuse me. We're new to this school, where do we sit?"

"Anywhere that's unoccupied." Came from a tired, old, and worn down male voice from behind the paper.

The two friends walked to the back of the room and sat down at one of the desks. The desks were double joined, to their pleasure. They both launched a chat between each other as the classroom started to fill up. The final bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

The teacher put his newspaper down on the desk and stood up at the front of the classroom. "Welcome to a new year of high school." He began. "To those of you that are new here, this is a fairly large school, and we pride ourselves with our sport teams. Sport tryouts will be coming up in the next few weeks. Listen to any announcements if you want to join. There's no real dress code here, but you can't wear any clothing that contains swearing, or racist words on it. Also no nudity." The teacher paused for a minute and thought. "Since this is English, we'll be learning about Shakespeare, starting tomorrow. I don't have anything planned out today, so I'll let you get acquainted with your fellow classmates. Oh, and by the way. I'm Mr.Myouga."

The old man sat back down in his chair and raised the newspaper back up to his eye-level.

The whole class erupted with a quiet, but joyful cheer. Kagome and Ayame jumped right back into continuing their conversation from earlier.

"So Kagome, which class do you have next? You didn't tell me earlier?"

"Oh? I didn't? I'm sorry. The only classes I don't have with you is second and fourth. I have math during second and science is during forth."

Ayame began to blank out. One could see her mind drift slowly out of her body as she stared mindlessly at Kagome.

"Ayame, are you there?" Kagome said as she poked Ayame repeatedly in the forehead.

The victim blinked a few times and sprouted out a word. "What?" she said.

Kagome poked Ayame again and answered. "You started to blank out for a minute. Is there something on your mind that you want to talk about? Or was it just one of those random times where your mind wanders?"

"Sorry."

The bell rang as Ayame concluded her sentence. "Looks like its time for Science. I wonder if my science teacher is any good." She thought out loud as she grabbed her stuff and darted out the door.

Kagome looked at Ayame's back as she ran out the door. She just shrugged and picked up her stuff. _Math is my next class, I hate math._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha wandered down the hallway while staring towards the ground. He walked right into someone and stopped. _Who the hell was that?_ He looked up into a face that he recognized.

"Kagura?"

"Dammit Inuyasha, can't you watch where you're going?" she just about yelled at him.

"Kagura, weren't you supposed to move away already?" Inuyasha said with a serious tone.

Kagura put a smirk on her face. "Nah, I wouldn't leave you like that. After all, I am the queen bitch of this school."

"You'll never be as bitchy as you are beautiful Kagura." Came a voice from behind Inuyasha.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Miroku! I haven't seen you all summer. Still the little pervert aren't you?"

Miroku decided this would be the best opportunity for a sweat drop. Kagura started laughing. "Thanks for the compliment though."

Miroku nodded.

By this time Inuyasha had already turned around and looked as if he was staring right past Miroku. Miroku noticed this. "Inuyasha…Sango, she's behind me isn't she?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. Miroku did a quick spin around "Sango, aren't you looking lovely today!"

Sango didn't even give it a second thought. She raised her hand and smacked him extremely hard across the face. Miroku stumbled back and fell to the ground. Inuyasha started laughing and walked into the classroom.

Miroku look at Sango from the ground. "What did I do?!"

Sango grinned evilly. "Nothing, yet. You'll probably do something that will deserve it today. Listen. My friend has class with you and Inuyasha, I got a look at her schedule before she got a copy of it. I want you to be nice to her, her name is Kagome. Oh, and Miroku. Don't you dare ask her, or you'll be in a world of pain."

Miroku gulped and stood up. He knew what would happen if he made Sango very angry. It's happened before.

"Is that her?" Miroku pointed behind Sango.

She turned around and looked at Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Sango. "Sango! I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? Are you in any of my classes?"

"It has been awhile hasn't it? About a month if I'm right." Sango paused. "You know I'm a year older than you, so I'm in classes a grade higher than you. Miroku though will be joining you in Math, he's an idiot and failed it last year. I'm just going to give you a warning, sit as far away from him as you can. Trust me."

Miroku spoke up. "Hey! I'm not that bad! We don't have time for this; class is going to start soon. Come on."

Sango left and Kagome nodded towards Miroku. She walked in the classroom right after him.

"You can sit beside me and Inuyasha." Miroku said

_Sango said to sit as far away from his as possible, but he doesn't seem all that bad…_

Kagome froze. It was him. That guy ran into her this morning. He was sitting in a chair with his head tilted back. His eyes were closed and it almost looked like he was sleeping. He had…dog ears on his head?! He must be a hanyou. Miroku sat down beside him.

"Kagome! Come on, sit here!" he pulled out a chair beside him.

_I don't want to sit near that guy._ She looked around the room for a spare seat, any seat. There wasn't any available. She walked over towards the seat that Miroku held out.

"You can sit with me and Inuyasha. Don't worry, he won't bite."

Kagome put her bag down and opened it. She pulled out a large thick black binder, and walked over behind Inuyasha.

"Hey! You're that asshole that ran into us this morning!" she said.

She slapped him hard across the back of his head with the binder. Inuyasha's head slammed across the side of the desk.

"OW! What the fuck was that?" he practically screamed. "Who the fuck hit me? Do you know how much that fucking hurt?!"

Inuyasha spun around. There was a large red mark from the edge of the face plastered across his forehead. His eyes widened. "YOU! You're that bitch that got in my way this morning!"

Kagome started to get angry. "I got in your way? You were the one that ran right into us while we were walking!"

"I don't care! Why the hell did you hit me anyways?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "You! Who the hell is she? I know you know. You were the one that called her over."

Miroku gulped, he figured it was safer to be somewhere else in the room away from those two. "Well.." he started. "Her name is Kagome. She's Sango's friend, she's in our class…"

Inuyasha stopped dead. "That bitch?!" he said as he pointed to her. "In our class? No way. There's no way in hell I'm getting along with her!"

"Likewise!" Kagome said.

"Hey! You two lovebirds! Stop arguing and sit down." A voice roared from the front of the class.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing, turned to the front and a teacher stood there with a face that looked irritated.

"Good. No more arguing. Get along. Now class, my name is Mr.Tetiris. If you want to pass this class, you need to work and learn. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. The first section of math we're going to study is trigonometry. Marks will be distributed as following. Seventy percent of the mark will be in class work. The next ten will be from a final project, and the remaining twenty will be your exam."

The teacher started walking around the classroom handing out sheets of paper to the students with their current assignment on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn.." Kagura said.

Sango turned towards Kagura. "What's wrong now?"

Kagura gave a groan and hit the computer monitor. "These computers suck. I can barely even check my email without them crashing." She hit it again. "Damn library computers."

Sango let out a light laugh. Kagura groaned again and stood up. "Piece of shit…" she said as she stormed off towards the cafeteria.

Sango sighed and went back to browsing the internet for nothing inparticular.

One hand went right over her eyes as she was browsing and another went onto her hip.

"Guess who!"

Sango spun around and slapped Miroku across the face. "Pervert!"

Miroku rubbed the red mark on his left cheek with his hand. "Ow…Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"No, but it's an effective way to treat a pervert!"

"I'm hurt Sango." He sarcastically said while he clutched his heart.

She raised an eyebrow and smacked him again. "That was just to shut you up. Oh, how did Kagome and Inuyasha get along?"

Miroku rubbed the new red mark on his right cheek. "Well, I found out they 'met' earlier."

"What do you mean 'met'?"

"When Kagome was walking to school, Inuyasha ran into her. He called her a bitch and a wrench. Then he blamed her for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and left.

"And you left them alone?!"

"It was either stay with them and be killed, or let them kill each other! I'm sure they'll get along just fine."

Sango twitched and looked Miroku in the eye. "If Kagome dies, I'm going to kill you Miroku, and why aren't you even at class?"

"I asked to leave." He said with a smile.

Sango sat there speechless. She just started at Miroku in disbelief.

Miroku noticed Sango staring at him. "What? Something wrong?"

She jumped up and grabbed his shirt. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to let you leave class?!"

"Mr.Tetiris."

Sango sweat dropped.

"Mr.Tetiris is your teacher? You know he's crazy, don't you?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, I've never had him before."

Sango popped a vein. "Yes you did! You, me and Kagura had him last year for Math. He's crazy. He gave us work on the first day. 3 pages of it! He was homework crazy! I can't believe you have him again. I barely passed that class!"

"I know I shouldn't have a problem passing this year. I have my own little plan." He commented with a grin.

Sango spun around and turned the computer off, she spun back. "Your own little plan? You're probably going to cheat aren't you?" She took a break of silence. "So where are we eating for lunch this year? You said you had something planned didn't you?"

"I can't tell you what my plan is! I do have something planned for our lunches. How many of us are there?" Miroku asked.

"Well, lets see." Sango said as she brought up both her hands. "You, me, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, and Kagura." She held a final total of seven fingers up.

"Seven? That should be a good number. There'll still be room left over…" He stated.

The lunch bell rang a few moments after he finished his sentence.

"Looks like I'll be showing you the way there." He said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I honestly wanted to write the full day into 1 chapter. Once I got started, at this point I have nearly 4800 words. I don't feel like making a chapter take up 9000 or more words. That's over 25 pages 12 point font, Times New Roman. Feedback would be good, considering this was my first fanfic that I'm going to finish. (Or die trying). Expect the next update in anywhere from 1-3 weeks, depending on how much time I get. I'm recently re-addicted to Thief 1, don't expect me not to update. I'm half done the game, and I do take breaks from it.


End file.
